hercs_adventuresfandomcom-20200214-history
Lair of the Medusa
It's recommended having as much Gyros as possible in your inventory before begin this quest. Use the "P'" Key to enter the door just up-left from Athena's Altar. Grab the Gyro and ride the catapult (There's no turning back once the catapult is launch). From you landing point, go down the water's edge, jump in and swim directly left to reach the Edge, "'Medusa's Lair". Head left and down along the wall. Run between the pair of Wood Nymphs and hit them one at a time as they emerge from their trunks, to prevent them both shooting at you. Once they're both dead, head left and up. (Note: Swim down and left from the beach to find an island with a single statue on it. Toss it aside to find Pepper Breath). At the edge of the arena, a couple of old Hags will come to get you. Just shoot them with spears. Once those two are out of the way, head up to the wall. You can see (at least her bottom half) on the other side, so start attack her with you most powerful secondary weapons right away. Boss Battle: Medusa Once she appear, use your most powerful secondary weapons such as Ray gun, Thunderbolts or Bombs. These have the added advantage of doing spread damage to the snakes that she send out after you. Aside from her snakes, she naturally also possesses her petrifying gaze that will turn your Heroes into stone temporary causing 20 points of damage. Avoid this by always moving and stay in motion, out of Medusa's line of sight. After she takes a bit of damage, she'll fly off to another area. Take this opportunity to rest and build your AP bar up. Go up left side carefully because a lightning can create a hole in the ground. Fall into one of these holes will cause instant death, so watch your step.You can jump straight over the holes or go around them. You'll also need to lift and throw the statues occasionally to proceed. Once she drops to half of her life bar, she will fire in a circle. Keep a short distance away and slight to the side of a line directly above or below her to keep from getting hit. Keep pouring on the damage and push her back down the wall on the left edge of the area (where lightning doesn't create hole). She'll be cornered at the bottom, along with a Hag. After she's defeated, pick up her head from the part of the arena at the bottom of the long way you came down towards the end. Go back through the area (at the top of the long wall, drop down on the right side and go down to a Drachma), avoid those holes and return to the beach. Watch out for the Mad Thief, as he'll knock you over and make you drop some stuff. Avoid him at best, because he can be only stopped by using the Evil Taboo. Swim to the right straight across to the beach, then go up and get the Health Heart up above. (Note: Scroll through you inventory for the Medusa head, it appears in a weapon inventory. The Medusa head is an unlimited weapon that can turn any enemy into stone. Som, you will have to toss them out of the way, while other's will just crumble on their own). Enemies *Wood Nymphs *Hags *Mad Thief Boss *Medusa Items *Gyro *Pepper Breath *Drachma *Health Heart *Medusa Head (You can use it until it's return to Athena.) Next quest *Ice Lands Previous quest *Meeting with Athena Gallery psxfin 2014-08-20 19-07-01-587.jpg|Landing zone psxfin 2014-08-20 19-07-07-237.jpg psxfin 2014-08-20 19-07-19-947.jpg|Medusa psxfin 2014-08-20 19-07-30-747.jpg|Wood Nymphs psxfin 2014-08-20 19-07-47-532.jpg|Drachma psxfin 2014-08-20 19-08-52-271.jpg psxfin 2014-08-20 19-08-58-723.jpg|Medusa psxfin 2014-08-20 19-10-19-993.jpg psxfin 2014-08-20 19-10-26-259.jpg psxfin 2014-08-20 19-10-46-395.jpg psxfin 2014-08-20 19-11-08-590.jpg psxfin 2014-08-20 19-11-17-481.jpg|Medusa firing in circles psxfin 2014-08-20 19-11-38-616.jpg psxfin 2014-08-20 19-11-41-783.jpg psxfin 2014-08-20 19-11-47-176.jpg psxfin 2014-08-20 19-11-56-956.jpg|Turn to stone psxfin 2014-08-20 19-12-32-448.jpg psxfin 2014-08-20 19-12-40-575.jpg psxfin 2014-08-20 19-12-42-416.jpg|Medusa psxfin 2014-08-20 19-13-21-092.jpg|Medusa head psxfin 2014-08-20 19-14-05-366.jpg|You are here psxfin 2014-08-20 19-14-18-699.jpg|Drachma Category:Herc's Adventures quest Category:Boss fight